


Revenge

by orphan_account



Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers: Prime
Genre: Cheating, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Infidelity, M/M, Mentioned Sexual Content, Mentions of Major Character Death, Plotting, Self-Acceptance, Self-Doubt, Unhealthy Coping Mechanisms, Unhealthy Relationships, mentions of past relationships - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-13
Updated: 2017-07-13
Packaged: 2018-12-01 03:46:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,799
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11477946
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: When infidelity and unhealthiness runs high. Two cheated partners create a scheme to get back at the ones who hurt them, but will it work? Not mention one of them isn't quite over his dead lover and just isn't sure how to properly cope. As the darker side of relationships rears its ugly head; how can love ever flourish on the grounds of twisted lies, unexpected betrayal, and blatant secrecy?





	Revenge

**Author's Note:**

> More angst from yours truly! If my fics aint smutty then they're angsty as all hell! Though if you enjoy this one I definitely recommend a series I'm working on with these pairing and many more!
> 
> Beta-read by the lovely EarlyMorningMassacre and wonderful Nireena26!

 

    The tapping of digits against a keyboard continued as Soundwave pretended to ignore the other presences in the room. He tried to seem uninterested as he kept working, but he listened intently to Starscream as he spoke to their Lord. Speaking, being a generous term, as he practically purred. Soundwave could see in the monitor's reflection the Seeker had his digit tip hooked into a seam on Megatron's chassis, bringing the larger mech to his level as he smirked. He was clearly flirting, even if the topic of choice was that of battle plans. Still, he definitely knew Soundwave was there and was obviously trying to annoy him. Whether Lord Megatron did was up for debate, but either way, he still allowed the contact in front of his mechfriend. Soundwave didn't say anything though, he wouldn't, but the force he applied to the keys became harder and more deliberate. Jealousy was below him, or it would at least be if he was actually confident in his partner's fidelity.

      Soundwave had a sneaking suspicion about his Lord and the Second in Command, he even had some proof to back it up, but he remained loyal. Yes, he and Megatron were a couple but he was still outranked by his partner and thus didn't have much of a say, even if he wanted to do so. Lord Megatron could do what he wished and Soundwave was just lucky to be more than a simple berth warmer. So, he continued to wait patiently and answer every beck and call without complaint.

      The conversation finally ended and Starscream began to leave but not without pausing as he passed Soundwave who continued to work. The TIC gave no acknowledgment to his presence but the typing notably faltered making him smirk before finally exiting the room. Soundwave didn't have much time to dwell on it though, as his digits curled into a fist, he heard his Lord walking up behind him before a servo was suddenly resting on his shoulder. The grip was heavy and firm but an affectionate rub soothed the action.   

      "Good work today," Megatron praised, resting his helm on top of his partner's as he surveyed the other's work. His frame was pressed uncomfortably close to the spy who obviously took notice of the heat. "Meet me in my quarters later this evening." He rumbled, causing Soundwave to shiver before nodding. The silver mech reached down, gripping the other mech's chin prompting the dark mech to raise his helm. "You're dismissed." With that, Megatron left the room without another word.

      Soundwave watched him leave before turning back his work, seeing it was all completed. Usually he'd do more but he'd been dismissed, meaning he was forced to walk the Nemesis halls for mandatory 'free time'. He'd just have to roam around since he still had a large portion of time before he had to meet Megatron, and he wasn't exactly excited to be going. Though, even if he wasn't feeling up to it emotionally he would still arrive right on time, as always.

      While walking down the halls he unintentionally passed by the medical bay. Nothing all that out of the ordinary, but he did find himself pausing and briefly looking in. Unseen he watched as he was greeted by the sight of the ship's CMO and SIC shamelessly flirting with each other. If they weren't arguing then the couple was usually doing that. Again, not unusual if it weren't for the fact that Starscream was very much mirroring his previous positioning while 'not flirting' with their Lord. The only difference this time being that his partner was actually reciprocating the comments this time.

      Soundwave didn't know why but he clenched his fist from the scene in front of him. It should have made him feel better and ease the nagging thoughts in the back of his mind because obviously, the Seeker was just flirty in general, right? But instead of relief he just felt frustration. It definitely wasn't wise to linger and he finally turned away when the two bots he spectated went in for a kiss. Besides, he had a warlord waiting for him in another room and he didn't want to be late.

      Megatron rolled over and grunted in satisfaction as he relaxed into the large berth. Once he'd broken apart from his partner, they maintained very little contact. Nothing unusual, but the distance was notable as he stretched out and barely even grazed the other mech in the same berth. Absentmindedly he scratched his chin before initiating a one sided conversation as his fans finally slowed down. "You were much quieter than usual," He pointed out, the comment seemed offhanded but he hadn't noticed his TIC tense. "Anyways, you're dismissed." With so much as a wave of his servo, he rolled onto his side and initiated his recharge sequence.

      Soundwave silently slipped from the berth and left his lover's quarters without a word. Even his pedesteps were soft despite the fact that he'd picked up a rather rushed and irregular pace for him, desperate to get away. He was 'much quieter than usual'? No, he'd always been fairly quiet in the berth, stimulation felt nice but was never some processor blowing world shattering climactic session. In all actuality he'd faked a few noises this time, he was attentive and wanted to see if that would earn him at least some mild affection, anything besides just a spontaneous romp. They cuddled before, not for long periods and not incredibly intimately, but now, now it was like they were on completely different planets. Untouchable, or at least Megatron was as he refused any hesitant advances made by his lover.

      Soundwave wasn't stupid though, far from it. Sinking to the floor and resting his back against the wall, he replayed the most significant sound during the entire experience. "Mm...Ngh S-..St-ah." His lover and leader was clearly not as loyal as he himself was. When he'd first heard it he could pretend it was his name, now replaying it without the fog of lust there was no denying that wasn't going to be his name. 'It could have just been a simple sound emitted in the throws of passion' his spark cried! No, his processor knew better, and it never lied to him.

      The tip of his visor certainly made him a solemn sight to the drones walking by but they didn't dare linger, even if they couldn't help staring at such an open display of body language from their 'emotionless' superior. Of course he didn't react, he was too busy lost in his own thoughts, trying to figure out how to approach this. Really he couldn't say he was surprised, but all the information he'd gathered led up to the same conclusion. Megatron was cheating with Starscream and there wasn't a single thing Soundwave could do about it. There could be no confrontation, clearly they were past the point of fixing their relationship. If it really even truly was a relationship in the warlord's optics, and he couldn't bring himself to break it off with his master regardless.

      Though that wasn't the only problem, Starscream was always a problem but now he'd gone and dragged another mech into this mess too. The 'rumours' about the SIC and CMO being a couple were more than just that, Soundwave had witnessed it himself many times. So, there were four mechs in this situation and only three actually knew of it, which meant someone would have to tell Knock Out. There was no way Starscream would do it if he already hadn't and Lord Megatron wouldn't bother with such a thing either. Which meant it had to be Soundwave, who wasn't sure he could do it, especially after also being the one to tell the medic about Breakdown.  

      Standing Soundwave knew he had to do it because the mech deserved to know. And maybe it was selfish but he wanted someone to help him figure this out, all these feelings, and the continuously lingering doubt overshadowing it all. He was angry, confused, betrayed, and so unsure of what to do he wanted to rip out his own components. His spark continued to give excuses which continued to drive him insane, did he have to see it with his own optics? Why was it so hard to accept this? 'Maybe Lord Megatron is doing this to keep an optic on Starscream?' No, he would be told. 'Maybe it is a test of his loyalty?' Definitely a likelier reasoning but again, no. The only one he couldn't deny was the fact that maybe, he just wasn't good enough. Yes, he was important to the cause but was that the only reason for the relationship in the first place? Had it just been a ploy to keep him loyal? Now that there was no doubt he was, is that why Megatron had moved on? Cast the TIC aside for a more attractive partner?

      Soundwave didn't want to think about it, he didn't want this to be happening. As unreasonable as it was, he kind of just wanted to run back to the berthroom and pretend everything was okay. That's what he'd been doing all along so why not continue? That wasn't smart though, he'd only end up hurting himself. Not that he wasn't doing that now; he just couldn't help it. Millions of years wasted, and he didn't even want to be in a relationship in the first place. It was unwise to start a relationship during a war he'd reasoned, why didn't he listen to himself? Given, he couldn't tell if this felt worse than losing a partner to war, and now he was on his way to break the news to someone who clearly would get to experience both pains.

      That made him falter in his stride, second thoughts and hesitations running through him again as he stood in front of the medical bay. Today was definitely an off day for him, between the breakdown in the hallway and now his pedes frozen to the spot in front of the entrance to the medicinal wing. He needed to recharge this day off asap, his entire work schedule for today had been cleared any ways. Maybe he should do it now and just forget this whole thing.

      "Ah, Soundwave. What a surprise to see you here, I wasn't sure you even knew where the Med Bay was," Knock Out quipped as a greeting, leaning against the doorframe as he raised an optic ridge. "What can I do for you?"

      The TIC was rooted to the spot yet again, pondering ‘how do you tell someone that your partner is cheating on you with their partner’? Looks like he'd have to figure that out right now.

 


End file.
